The present disclosure relates generally to dual energy imaging and in particular, to a method and system for processing dual energy images.
Dual energy (DE) radiography involves the acquisition of two x-ray images at different energies within a small time interval. The two images are then used to decompose the imaged anatomy and create soft-tissue and bone images. Existing digital radiography (DR) image acquisition and processing techniques were not designed for DE radiography. Several problems arise when utilizing existing DR image acquisition and processing techniques with DE radiography images. Such problems include residual bone structures in soft-tissue images and residual soft-tissue structures in bone images due to patient motion in-between exposures. In addition, lung/heart motion artifacts due to heart/aortic pulsatile motion may be present. Decomposition artifacts due to significant x-ray scatter may be present and increased noise due to the DE decomposition processing may be experienced. The contrast in the soft-tissue image may not match that in standard images, making the soft-tissue image look xe2x80x9cunconventionalxe2x80x9d to experienced viewers of radiography images.
One aspect of the invention is a method of processing dual energy images. The method includes obtaining a first image generated at a first energy level and obtaining a second image generated at a second energy level different than the first energy level. The first and second images are pre-processed and decomposed to form a raw soft-tissue image and a raw bone image. The raw soft-tissue image is post-processed to form a processed soft-tissue image and the raw bone image is post-processed to form a processed bone image. The processed soft-tissue image and the processed bone image are then display processed.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of examining a structure including exposing the structure to an energy source at a first energy level and acquiring a first image of the structure. The structure is exposed to an energy source at a second energy level different than the first energy level and a second image of the structure is acquired. The first image and the second image are pre-processed and then decomposed to form a raw soft-tissue image and a raw bone image. The raw soft-tissue image is post-processed to form a processed soft-tissue image and the raw bone image is processed to form a processed bone image. The processed soft-tissue image and the processed bone image are then display processed.
Another aspect of the invention is a dual energy imaging system including an energy source generating photons at a first energy level and a second energy level different than the first energy level. A detector generates a first image representative of the photons at the first energy level passing through a structure and a second image representative of the photons at the second energy level passing through the structure. A memory coupled to the detector stores the first image and the second image. A processing circuit coupled to the memory pre-processes and post-processes the first and second image. A display device coupled to the processor displays one of the processed first image and the processed second image.
Another aspect of the invention is a dual energy imaging system including an energy means for generating photons at a first energy level and a second energy level different than the first energy level. A detection means generates a first image representative of the photons at the first energy level passing through a structure and a second image representative of the photons at the second energy level passing through the structure. A storage means stores the first image and the second image. A processing means pre-processes the first image and said second image and decomposes the first image and the second image to form a raw soft-tissue image and a raw bone image. The raw soft-tissue image is post-processed to form a processed soft-tissue image and the raw bone image is post-processed to form a processed bone image. A display means displays one of the processed soft-tissue image and the processed bone image.
Another aspect of the invention is a computer program product for processing dual energy images. The computer program product includes a storage medium readable by a processing circuit and storing instructions for execution by the processing circuit. In response to the instructions, the processing circuit obtains a first image generated at a first energy and a second image generated at a second energy different than the first energy level. The processing circuit pre-processes the first image and the second image and decomposes the first image and the second image to form a raw soft-tissue image and a raw bone image. The processing circuit post-processes the raw soft-tissue image to form a processed soft-tissue image. The processing circuit post-processes the raw bone image to form a processed bone image. The processing circuit display processes the processed soft-tissue image and the processed bone image.